


I know

by SteveTrevorsStarship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Co-Generals, F/M, Fluff, It needs help, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and maybe a dentist it is so fluffy, so sweet it has the consistency of honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTrevorsStarship/pseuds/SteveTrevorsStarship
Summary: "General.""General.""I love you.""I know."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 347





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> dear god Help Me Oscar Isaac is finna murder me slOWLY anyways enjoy this 1,000 word piece of crap that I call a fic that I literally tripped over myself writing. Please go find me at my tumblr (thischeesenugget) and scream at disney with me

Poe grew up with two loving parents and a happy, _happy_ home. 

So when he looks around and sees Rey and Finn, when he sees his _family,_ he’s the happiest he’s been in years. He’s the happiest he’s been since he was on Yavin IV with his dad and mom. Poe’s eyes crinkle as he grins at Finn and Rey over his food. 

“Why are you so happy?” Rey asks. She squints at him suspiciously. “You’re never happy. What did you do?” 

He laughs. “Nothing, promise.” 

It’s been two weeks since that last battle at Exegol with Palpatine and the Final Order. The trio hasn’t really seen much of each other since, too busy dealing with the remnants of the First Order and the aftermath of Leia’s death. Finn and Poe try and get together to discuss General-type things, sure, but it feels like they haven’t done anything fun together in a while. 

So, sue him. He’s with his friends and he’s happy about it. 

Finn looks just as suspicious as Rey. Poe rolls his eyes and says playfully, “Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of happiness.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

“Finn, you’re seeing it right now.” 

“Is that what that is? I thought you were showing all those puppies you eat for lunch your teeth.” 

“Watch it, buddy. I’ve taken shits stronger than you.” 

Rey’s controlled smile loses control then, and she barks out a full-blown laugh. “You two are ridiculous,” she says in between her spontaneous bursts of laughter. 

Poe chuckles with her and looks fondly at his two best friends, his gaze lingering on Finn for a moment. He shakes his head out of it, though, when a young voice calls, “General!”

Finn and Poe both stand up and ask, “Which one?” 

“Both! Urgent message in the comm suite,” the messenger boy, Divan, says. Poe and Finn exchange anxious glances before rushing toward the comm suite. 

. . .

“-it seems not very well thought out. They’ve already lost the war. Why do they still need troops? Especially young ones?” 

“To do the same thing the Empire did. Plant seeds. Hope they grow into another First Order 20 or 30 years from now,” Poe offers confidently. He hopes this is a last-straw tactic for the First Order. 

Finn says, placating as always, “I wouldn’t be overly worried about their goal, ma’am. For now, let’s focus on the children. Do you know where they might have been taken?” 

“Yes.” She rattles off the location of the First Order base, saying she just needs the military power to break these kids out and Poe nods.

Later, when it’s just Poe and Finn discussing tactics, Poe leans back and looks at his co-general. 

“We’re really going to break these kids out,” he says, his voice soft and fond. 

Finn grins. “We’re going to break these kids out.” 

. . .

They break the kids out, but it turns out the base is bigger than they thought it was. It holds kids that have been trained for years. The kids they came there for originally are sent back to their home planet and given to their parents. 

The rest are sent to Ajan Kloss. 

. . .

When KD-0915 meets Finn, the 11-year-old decides she wants a name. 

So Finn shrugs at her and says, “So pick a name. What sounds good to you?”

“I- I don’t really know.” 

“I know just the man for the job.” 

. . .

“You want me to name– all of you?” Poe asks incredulously. 

JL-8177 nods enthusiastically, his toothy grin large. “You named Finn and Kedroski so well and we figured you could do the same for us.” 

Finn laughs, already getting ready to stand up and run away while he still can. Poe shoots him a dangerous glare. “Alright,” Poe says, “but some of you will need to get named by Finn, too.” 

Finn is pushed back in his seat by twenty or so excited arms as they clamber into line in front of him. 

_They’re so young,_ he thinks. _Was I ever this young?_ He looks over at Poe, who is already smiling at him. For a second there, he gets lost in his dazzling grin and warm brown eyes. 

(He sure as hell feels that young when Poe is around.) 

A 7-year-old tugs on his arm to get his attention and he looks down to find similar brown eyes. He says the name Coco without thinking. 

(When Rey walks in on the party half an hour later, two children are asleep on Poe’s lap and Finn is piggybacking JJ-2246 around the room as they brainstorm ideas. The Jedi remains silent and watches as Poe suggests, “What about just keeping JJ?” 

The kid smiles. “I like that,” she says. “JJ.” 

Finn gives Rey a brief cursory glance and smile, but otherwise, his eyes never leave Poe.) 

. . . 

“General.”

“General.” 

. . .

Finn is more than a hundred percent sure he’s practically pining for Poe at this point. When he discusses it with Rey, she concurs. Unbeknownst to him, Poe is in the same boat. 

“They’re ridiculous,” Rey mutters to Jessika Pava. The other woman nods. 

“It’s practically eye sex at this point.” 

Rey raises her eyebrow at Pava. “Eye sex?” 

. . .

And then Poe is sent on a diplomatic mission. Nothing terribly dangerous; just picking up the pieces the First Order left behind. 

“Wait a minute, _how_ long will you be gone?” Finn asks, staring at Poe like he can’t quite believe him.

“4 weeks, bud. That’s it. You will do fine managing the base without me and all of the missions. We both know you are perfectly capable, so stop freaking out–” 

“That’s not what I’m freaking out about, Poe.” 

Poe starts to argue “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine,” when he realizes that Finn really isn’t worried about that. He thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “Yeah, I’m lost. Why are you freaking out?” 

“I’m going to miss you, you absolute banthashit,” Finn says, rolling his eyes.

Poe blinks. “Oh, wow. That was… surprisingly sweet.” 

Then, Poe is astutely aware it’s just the two of them in his quarters, his half-packed bag on his bed and Finn’s handsome face staring at him with the most scarily sincere expression he’s ever seen on his best friend. His eyes can’t seem to stray from Finn’s and Finn seems like he’s having the same issue, and they’re both leaning forward, slowly– 

[Friend-Rey is looking for Friend-Finn!] BB-8 beeps from the doorway, rolling into Poe’s quarters and effectively ruining the moment. 

Finn gets up and runs away without another word. 

Poe frowns. He’s not entirely sure what just happened. 

. . .

The next day, as Poe is about to leave, Finn grabs his wrist and drags him into the nearest supply closet. 

“Wha–” Poe begins but he’s interrupted by Finn’s mouth over his own, moving gently and exploring while Poe recovers from the shock enough to kiss back. 

When they separate, it’s with ragged breath. “I love you,” Finn breathes against Poe’s mouth, “and I’m going to miss you.” 

Poe’s brain is still short-circuiting from the kiss, so of course, his first response is, “I, uh, yeah, I figured that out when you kissed me.” When he realizes what he said, he immediately backtracks, “Wait, no. I was supposed to say something else. Kriff, what was I supposed to say?” 

Finn grins. “‘I love you, too’ would be a good start.” 

“Right, that.” 

Finn laughs into his shoulder as Poe goes red and bemoans his inability to speak properly around him. 

. . .

Somewhere far, far away, Han Solo and Leia Organa look down at the mess of a couple. They watch as Poe Dameron makes his mistakes and messes up his words. They watch as Finn does just the same, but with more laughter and less blushing. 

“They’re good for each other,” Han observes. 

“They are idiots,” Leia sighs.

“You put him in charge.” 

“Yeah,” she says. Then, softer, “They remind me of us.” 

“I love you,” Han says, his smile fond in every possible way. 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So editing this I realized two things. One, this is pretty scuffed, even for me writing at 2 AM. Like, I referred to Ajan Kloss as Crait. I knew the base was on Ajan Kloss and Crait was the one that had previously been Rekt in TLJ. Promise. Two, if anyone wants to Beta for me, I would really appreciate that because I need help. A lot of help.
> 
> That being said, thanks to everybody for reading and all 270 kudos and 20 bookmarks! That's absolutely astonishing to me. Thank you!


End file.
